The Wolf's Shadow
by BAMitzEvil
Summary: A young girl with a dark past is the leader of Japan's most feared gang, 'The Wolf's Shadow'. With her merry men behind her she will have to face life's hardships as well as lead them to the top, but when you are always running... You are bound to trip up sooner or later... (This is a mash up of characters from different animes and games. Some are my own.)
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Hello. My name is Eva Tilley. I'm 16 years old. I live in Japan and attend Sakiai high school.  
I am the leader of the world's most feared and most dangerous gang, The Wolf's Shadow.

I have a maid called Kiari and a demon butler called Sebastian. Yes a demon.

It's all a long story, so I guess I'll start at the beginning.

My past is not the most pleasant. On my 13th birthday, I was living in Britain, but my family saved up and took family and friends to Japan. It was my dream to go to Japan. My family went out to a restaurant. All my friends and family came and celebrated my birthday. My dad, step mum, mum, brother, grandma, uncles. Everyone came… It started so well. We rented out the place. Only the chefs where there. Everyone was laughing. I was showing off with my chopsticks, picking up my brothers glasses from his face. Everyone was having a good time.  
Some people came in. The happy feeling crashed and burned. They had ski masks. And guns. Just after a few seconds, my family and friends where bonded and gaged. The chefs were dead with a bullet in their heads. The leader of the little gang singled me out. My "Happy Birthday" badge caught his eye. He gave me a knife. Sat me down in front of my dad.  
"A birthday present for the birthday girl" I remember his eyes twinkling with murderous glee. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He pointed at the knife. Then at my father.  
He wanted me to kill my own father. I looked blankly at him. I couldn't do that. I could feel him grinning at me under his mask. I stuttered. I protested. I couldn't kill him. His eyes twinkled through the holes in his ski mask.  
"Then I'll make you".  
He grabbed my arms and pupated me to slice open my father's throat. Blood sprayed onto my face and poured onto the floor. My hands were drenched. My dad shook violently. He fell to the floor and went limp. I screamed as fresh tears fell from my cheeks and onto the floor. I looked at the man. He was laughing at my face. The other gang members looked at each other nervously. I looked up at one, tears mixing with the blood. His blue eyes looked at me with utter pain. He looked at the leader.  
"Boss… Don't you think this has gone too far?"  
The boss looked up at the fellow gang member. He let go of my arms and stoop up right to the other man.  
"Excuse me?" He spoke. The other man looked back at me. By now I had let go of the knife and I was holding my father's hand crying loudly. He looked back at the leader.  
"This has gone too far".  
The leader giggled.  
"No. It's only just begun."  
The boss commanded the others to line up my family and friends. They were all crying. Sound muffled by the gags. The boss got the gun he was carrying and shot the man who had spoken out in the shoulder. With a cry, the man fell to the floor. The leader walked over to him and tore off his ski mask. The man wasn't a man at all. He looked only about 17, 18. His light blue eyes stood out with his short black hair. I looked at him. The gun shot had shocked me as well as everyone else. I was quiet with tears falling.  
"You don't fucking talk to me like that, you little shit." Roared the leader. He turned back to me. I froze. He took off his ski mask. His green eyes looked at me with delight. He brushed his blonde hair out of them and walked over to me. He knelt down and grabbed my chin. "Now then you little bitch. Where were we?"  
Fresh tears steamed from my eyes. He moved my head from side to side. "Quite the cutie, aren't ya?" He giggled.  
This man was fucking insane.  
"P-pl…" I stuttered. The leader raised an eyebrow. "Please… Just let them go… Let me go…"  
The man grinned wolfishly. He laughed. The laugh echoed off the walls and rolled around in my ears. The man who had been shot was clenching his shoulder, looking at the leader with burning eyes. He looked at me. His eyes softened. He mouthed the words.  
'I'm Sorry'.  
The leader spun me around, grabbed the knife again and made me hold it. Once again he made me kill a family member. I was numb now. I felt nothing apart from sorrow. The tears hadn't stopped. He made me stab out my older brothers eyes out. Blood spraying me and screams echoing in my ears. He made me slice the corners of my step mother's lips so that when she screamed, they tore her cheeks open. One after another. He made me kill my family and friends. Once the final body of my best friend fell to the floor, he let go of my blood soaked body. The knife fell from my hands. I sat there in a pool of my family and friends' blood, tears dripping into the puddle. I looked around at the other gang members. One had helped up the boy who had been shot. Every one of them was looking away from me. Guilt and pain stabbing them in the stomach. The boy with blue eyes was the only one who glanced at me. He looked up for a second then down at the floor.  
I looked at the insane fucker. His laugh bounding off the walls. I looked down. The knife was there. I grabbed it with shaking fingers. I numbly stood up. He looked at me. His eyes focused on my face, not noticing the knife in my hand.  
"Awh, what's wrong little bitch? Don't you like your birthday present?" He sniggered. "Oh what's your name?"  
I stood up straight. A fire starting in my stomach.  
"Eva Tilley". I replied coolly. He laughed again.  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Eva…"  
My grip tightened on the knife. "Happy birthday to yo-"  
I lunged at him. I moved quickly and stabbed him in the arm with the knife. He moved back in shock dropping the gun he shot the boy with. I swiftly picked it up. The leader pulled the knife from his arm, yelling in pain. I held the pistol up to his face.  
"Yeah. Happy birthday to me." I pulled the trigger and shot in in between the eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I could see his blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at me. I reached out to grab him. I wanted him to come back. I missed him. My love…_

"It's time to get up, malady."  
I blinked to see Sebastian smiling at me. He was wearing a classic butler tail coat with a white shirt and black trousers. A stand of black hair was places neatly in between his dark eyes looking down at me. He looked nothing like a demon in this form. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.  
"I don't want to." I yawned. I could hear Sebastian chuckling.  
"Come, come now, malady. You need to get up and go to school" I heard him walk over to the windows and open the curtains. I could feel the light from the massive windows pouring in. I heard him sigh.  
"You left the window wide open again. It has just turned spring, the air is still cold."  
I wriggled under my blankets, curling up on my king sized bed.  
"I like the cold air when I'm trying to sleep. It sooths me." I grumbled. I heard footsteps walked back over to my bed. Sebastian grabbed the blanket and tore it away from me. The cold air from the night before tackled my body. I gasped.  
"Not so soothing now, eh Malady?" I could feel him grinning like the demon he is. I sat up right. I slept in my tank top and black panties. I blew a long strip of brown hair from my face.  
"That was uncalled for, Sebastian." I growled. He smiled. I glared at him for a while longer. I then sighed and stood up.  
"Alright, I'm up. I'll be down for breakfast in a moment. Please let Kairi know."  
Sebastian moved his right hand to his chest and bowed slightly.  
"As you wish, malady."  
He walked out of my large room and closed the door behind him. I sighed heavily and flopped back onto my bed. As soon as I landed something grabbed my ankle and pulled me off of it. Reached for my gun that I had on my bedside table but I couldn't reach it. I fell onto the floor. I twisted round to face my attacker. Sebastian looked down at me.  
"I don't think that's getting ready, malady." He sighed. "Maybe I should help you…"  
"No!" I yelped. I leaped up and began to push the demon out the door. "You know I don't like you watching me change!"  
"Malady, I am your butler and a demon one at that. I have seen it all before."  
I started to turn crimson.  
"I don't give a crap if you're a demon or my butler. I don't want you to see me get changed!"  
Sebastian spun around. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall.  
"Malady, with all respect, if I wanted to see you naked I could simply take off your clothes in the night when you are so peacefully sleeping."  
I gaped at him.  
"And that wouldn't matter anyway." A thin smile crept up from the corner of his mouth. "Your beauty alone is enough to satisfy me."  
I sighed heavily. I moved forward and pushed him back.  
"Just get my school uniform ready, you good for nothing dog." I snarled.  
"My, my… Comparing me to your little followers, malady? I thought I meant more to you than that."  
I walked to the door and grabbed my dressing grown I had on the back of it. I tied it around myself and looked back at the demon.  
"Maybe I am. It's what happens when you don't stay on your leash."  
I opened the door to leave the grinning demon behind to sort out my clothes.

I walked down the stair case of the mansion. The glittering chandelier shone sparkles down the stairs and around the opening hall. I could smell Kairi's cooking wafting from the kitchen. I walked down to the bottom of the stairs and went to the door on the left.  
I walked into the dining hall. At the bottom of the long table there was a large plate with knives and folks. I walked down, my long brown hair flowing behind me. I sat down at the end of the table.  
_3…2…1…  
_Karai busted though the door with a full English breakfast in her hands.  
"Malady! You're awake!"  
Her maid uniform flowed behind her.  
"Yes, I now need to get up for school." I gave her an icy look. She panicked. I smiled to let her know it's alright.  
"Malady! It's important to have a good education. Since you joined the gang you haven't been to school! It's important to know stuff like maths and science!"  
I smiled at her little protest. It was true that the only reason that I was going to school was because it would please her. She placed the food on my plate. I ate my fill and thanked her for it. Her food was always delicious. Sebastian entered in the dining hall. I stood up from the table.  
"Your uniform is ready, Malady." He bowed.  
"Thank you, Sebastian." I walked past him, still annoyed about the remark about my gang earlier.

In the en suite of my room, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my uniform I pulled it on sorting myself out. The short skirt annoyed me. I never did like the things. I preferred trousers. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I put some clips to keep back some stray hairs, a black flower hair clip that Kairi got me for last Christmas. She said it would bring good luck. I smiled at the thought. I pushed it in and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like my old self. I smiled at the memories.

I walked out of my bathroom. Grabbing my phone, head phones and my new school bag. Kairi had got me all my pencils, pens, note books. Bless her. I eyed my Desert Eagle I kept on my bedside table. _  
Would I need it? I mean it's_ _a high school. If I'm found with it then I could be in some deep shit._

After some debate I left the gun there and walked out the door.

"You look beautiful!" Kairi sobbed.  
I cocked an eyebrow. Sebastian smiled. "You should have your hair back more often, Malady. You look rather fetching."  
"You're too kind." I commented drily. I walked down to the bottom of the stair case. Kairi handed me a Japanese box lunch. I smile. When I was little, I always wanted to go to Japan. To school. To eat a box lunch. That was so long ago. "Thank you, Kairi"  
Kairi smiled.  
"Are you ready to go, Malady?" Sebastian asked.  
"You're driving me there?" I asked  
Sebastian chuckled. "Of course, I will not let you walk all the way to school."

Kairi waved goodbye as Sebastian and I walked down the path leading up to the white mansion. The black limousine was waiting for me ready at the bottom of the garden. I stopped.  
"We're not taking the limo… Are we?" I sighed.  
"You do not want to take it?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Far too flashy for my first day."  
Sebastian pouted. "But you want to make a good impression…"  
I looked at him. His dark red eyes looked needy. All most like a kittens. I groaned.  
"Fine. We'll take the limo. But just for today. Then I'm taking my bike."  
"The motorcycle?" He blinked. I sighed again.  
"No, the bicycle."  
He sighed.  
"Fine, have it your way." Sebastian opened the back door.  
"Have it your way…?"  
"Have it your way, Malady" Sebastian Huffed.  
"Thank you, Sebby." I smirked. I brushed past him and got into the limo. I could feel him grinning at me.  
Sebastian got into the front of the long car. He started it up and drove on to my new school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just driving through the town was difficult enough. I could see people staring at the car through the blacked out glass. I rolled down the private window between Sebastian and I.  
"This is why I don't like the limo." I sniffed.  
Sebastian smiled in the rear view mirror and tilted his 'Driving Hat' at me.  
"And this is why I like it, Malady."

A few more minutes of people staring and we arrived outside the high school. It was the regular school scene. Teenagers walking to class. A part from a mother fucking limo that had just pulled up outside it would have been normal enough.  
Even before Sebastian got out of the limo a crowd had start to form around us. Ignoring the stares Sebastian got out of the limo and walked to the back. Murmurs started up. I guess you don't see many butlers these days. Tail coat, gloves. The whole shebang.  
He opened up the back door and I stepped out onto the pavement. The wind blew my hair away from me. I looked around at all of the eyes. I sighed.  
"No more limo from here on out" I quipped. Sebastian smiled. He grabbed my school bag and handed it to me. I thanked him dryly.  
"I shall be coming back this afternoon to pick you up, malady."

"Did that guy just say 'Malady'?" I heard someone whisper.  
"A butler?" Came another voice.  
"Do you think she has many?"  
"She's really pretty."

I sighed.  
"I shall see you then… Sebby." I smirked. Sebastian chuckled.  
"You wish to humiliate me out in public, Malady? How very droll."  
"Don't think of it as attention. The likes of you can go rot in hell for all I care."  
The crowed shared hush whispers about my last remark. Sebastian laughed.  
"You just want to make me feel at home, malady. How thoughtful."

I walked away from the limo and moved up to the school grounds. The crowed moved apart as if it was the red sea. I bowed as a thank you and started to walk up to the main building. I heard the limo start up and drive away over the sound of whispers.

I walked into the reception. I told them my name and date of birth. They gave me a home room and to go there when the bell rang. They gave me a map of the school premises. I smiled and walked out of reception. As soon as I did the bell rang. I looked at my map and headed for 1-D. My new home room.

I stood outside. My new home room teacher told me to wait until called in. I waited patiently until I was given the signal. I opened the door and walked in. I stood blank faced in front of the students.  
"This is our new student." My teacher spoke. He smiled at me. "Introduce yourself."  
"Hello, my name is Eva Tilley. I'm originally from England. I hope we can all get along." I bowed to the class. Murmurs came like a wave from the crowd. I stood there listening to what they were saying.

"She's from England?"  
"That's the girl that came out of the limo this morning."  
"The one with the butler?"

The teacher, Mr Toshiba, told me to take a seat. I sat down in the third row next to a blonde haired girl, behind a black haired boy, in front a purple haired girl and next to an empty seat. I took out a pen and a note book.

Mr Toshiba taught and pretended that everyone was listening. Instead they were all looking at me as if I was some sort of animal in a zoo. If he asked questions I would save people by putting my hand up. I got some right and some wrong. It happens when you don't go to school for two years. But I'm a speedy learner. By the end of second period, I was up to date with the class. The bell rang and sir said that we could have a break. I glanced at the notes I had been taking. I had been drawing little doodles around them without even noticing. When I looked back up a crowd had started to form around me once more. A light haired girl stepped forward.  
"So… You're from England?"  
That was all it took. Everyone started talking to me trying to get my attention.  
_Annoying… Annoying… Annoying…  
_I stood up. This was enough. I bowed to the crowd.  
"Excuse me." I walked past everyone and out the door. The only crowd I did was the ones I controlled.

I wandered around for a bit until I found myself out by the sports field. A boy's football team was playing. On the little hills that surrounded the pitch, many girls where sitting. They all seemed to be focused on a certain player. A tall, well built, boy with ginger hair and green eyes. He was skilfully mastering the ball moving it away from the over players.  
"Go on, Usui!" Shouted one of the girls sitting around the field. With that the boy called Usui took the ball in his control and kicked the ball into the goal. The girls went wild. The boys that were on Usui's team cheered and the other team moaned and laugh.  
"I told you this would happen. Going against Usui is impossible." I heard one of the other team say. I looked around. The sky was blue. Flowers were in bloom. It was quite the scene.  
"Hey look out!"  
I turned to see the football heading right to my face. One of the players must have kicked it and it had gone astray. My reactions from fighting kicked in. I spun round with my leg outstretched. The ball connected and it was sent flying back to the football field. Even though it was kind of far from where I was standing, the ball still had power in it. It connected with a player and sent him flying back into the dust. The players looked at the boy on the ground. Everyone was silent. I sighed.  
"Please. Learn to aim better." I called to the field. Everyone was looking at me, jaws wide open. The only one who didn't was Usui. He looked me straight in the eye. I held his gaze for a few more seconds then carried on walking the way I was going. I walked past the pitch. Everyone still so silent.  
"Hey…!" Called one of the players. "You got some power. You wanna play with us?"  
I looked at the boy.  
"No thank you. I don't enjoy sports."  
And with that I walked away from the field, with the gawping kids and the plain faced Usui.

I wandered around until I found my way back to my class room. Some girls were standing outside the classroom door smiling in with a heart filled gaze. When they saw me approaching they looked at each other. I cocked an eyebrow. I looked in the door window to see a blonde boy with five other boys behind him. I looked at the girls outside. They looked at me with an envious stare. With another sigh I opened the door. Every eye turned my way.  
"Ah" said the boy with blonde hair. "Hello. You're the new student, yes?"  
I eyed the boy. He stepped towards me, his little 'posy' moving one step behind him. "My name is Takashi Kuranoa. I am the student body president."  
_Hate him._  
"It's my job to make sure that new students are fitting in and feeling alright." He smiled like a snake.  
_Yep. Hate him.  
_"Oh and just to be clear. Was it you that came in the black limousine this morning?"  
I sighed deeply.  
"You're starting to annoy me now…" I mumbled under my breath.  
"What was that?" He purred.  
"I'll make this quick for you. I'm fine, I am feeling right at home, yes it was me that came is the limo, not my choice, Sebastian wanted to show off like the dog he is."  
Takashi blinked. He smiled. He ran a hand through his hair, and laughed. Something about it made me want to punch him.  
"I take it Sebastian was the butler driving? And did you just refer to him as… A dog?"  
"Don't make me repeat myself…" I sighed. He blinked again.  
"Now, now. That is no way to address your school president, now is it?"  
"It is when he's wasting your time. I'm sure he has some ego he needs to go and blow up" I walked away from the blonde haired boy and sat down at my desk. All the students who were audience to the scene stood looking to Takashi then back to me. I hit it right on the head. This bastard was nothing more than an ego popular boy manic. I hated his type. The girls outside must have been some who have fallen for him. A douche like that would have some dumb broad chasing him wanting to be with him. Dumbasses. The room was quiet. He still stood in the same spot but not smiling any more. He stood staring at me with a shark of a smirk.  
_Oh goodie. A battle of _endurance.  
The little posy behind him looked at each other nervously.  
I looked the blonde haired ass in the eye.  
"Anything else, president?" I spoke.  
He continued his smirk. I gave my poker face back.  
The bell rang, making everyone look around and scatter. Takashi broke the stare and started to walk past me out the door. When he did walk past my seat, I didn't give him the pleasure of looking up at him. I heard him say under his breath.  
"Finally, a good challenge."  
I twitched at the sentence.  
_  
I. Hate. Him._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day dragged on. I heard seven more rumours about me. Saying how I did a back flip and scored a goal during break time. Or how at my old school I went against five people in the year above me and beat them all with one arm behind my back. On and on went the rumours. By the time lunch came round I was the buzz of the whole school. Walking down the hall whispers bombard me. Even just eating my lunch in the cafeteria I heard someone say that the lunch was made by fifty of my servants and the food used was some of the most expensive in the world.  
_This is starting to piss me off_.

During my walk around school I heard a group of girls giggling to themselves.  
"Did you see those boys from the rich school walk past this morning?"  
"Yeah, you know the cute one with his white hair covering his left eye? When I was walking to school I accidently dropped some books. He was walking past and helped me pick them up. I learned his name."  
"You mean the one that walks with the hot black haired one with the scar over one eye?"  
My ears picked up. That sounds like…  
"His name is Etzio and he told me his friend was called Grey."  
Oh… So the posh school up ahead is where they go to… I have heard Etzio in the past go on about his lessons and teachers.  
"Those two are really hot. And he talked to you! You're so lucky!" Giggled another girl.  
"Did you hear? Nekco from 2-B has been saying she's been going out with Etzio."  
Oh?  
"Yeah, do you think they are?" Asked a girl.  
"She has lied in the past, but I do see her talking to him most times."  
I walked past the girls.  
"Well she is a lair then…"  
The girls turned toward me.  
"Huh? How would you know?" Snorted one of the girls with attitude. I turned to them.  
"Etzio would have told me if he had a girlfriend." I said.  
The girls looked at me.  
"You know Etzio? I don't believe you!" Snorted a girl.  
"Good to know." I replied coolly. I walked away with the girls giving me evils.

Lunch time went by and it was almost time for lessons. I returned to my classroom. A gang of dolled up girls where at the door. All plastered with makeup and fake nails. They saw me coming and turned towards me. A girl with long (Mainly from extensions) blonde hair stepped forward. She looked at me with a sneer.  
I looked at her with little interest.  
"Hey, are you the girl who has been talking about me and my Etzy?" She spitted.  
_'Etzy'?_  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
"If you are referring to Etzio then yes I guess I have. I take it you're the liar who has been saying you are going out with him?"  
Her face reddened.  
"Excuse me? Me and my Etzy have been going out for over a month now."  
I laughed under my breath. The girls blistered.  
"He hasn't said anything about you… He tells me everything. Gets annoying, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."  
"Shut it you little bitch. You should know that me and my Etzy are in love. He even got me this."  
She flashed a pricey looking necklace in my face.  
_Lies. He's been saving up to buy something for Kairi for her birthday. I told him just to get her some nice smelling soap or something.  
_I looked up at her.  
"Please don't lie to me. It's irritating."  
She looked like she was about to burst then the bell rang. I moved past the girls and into the classroom.  
_Looks like I got to deal with this now._  
I sat down in my chair and looked out the door window to see a pissed off looking doll. She looked ready to burst. My teacher came along and they scattered.  
I sighed heavily.

The bell rang. School was finally over. I walked outside to see a crowd of people. Looks like my ride was here. I walked into the crowd. Sebastian looked at me with a smile.  
"Ah, Malady. There you are."  
"It turns out Eztio and Grey's school is just up the road." I cut in "Meet me outside the town's mall when I call you. I have to do some unfinished business."  
He blinked. He then nodded and put his left hand to his chest.  
"Yes, Malady."  
I nodded, gave him my school bag to take home and then turned away. Sebastian got back into the car and drove away. Everyone stared and whispered. Slowly everyone spread out to go home.  
I looked around at the people who stayed. A lot of girls looked around waiting.  
I saw Necko the doll come for me at the corner of my eye. She was steaming. She stood in front of me, her little dolls following her.  
"What do you know about my little Etzy?" She hissed.  
"I know everything he tells me" I reply. She reddened. She was about to say something else, but she looked over my shoulder and smiled evilly.  
I turned to see a young man with an expensive looking uniform. He had light blue eyes with white hair covering his left. He was walking next to a boy with black hair with the same uniform. He had dark eyes with a scar over his right. They were talking to each other not even noticing us.  
"Oh Ezty!" Necko called walking past me. Etzio looked at the makeup smothered girl approaching him. He smiled politely.  
"Hello Nekco. How are you?"  
Nekco gave a flashy smile. She then turned to me smirking.  
It was time to put her in her place.  
"Williams. Wolf. You made me wait." I shouted.  
Both Grey and Etzio looked at me. Eztio's mouth opened and Grey's eyes widened.  
"Boss…? Is that you?" blinked Etzio. I sighed.  
"That's a stupid question." I sniffed.  
"You got a uniform…" Eztio gasped. "You're going to school here now?!"  
"Please don't yell. It'll give me a headache."  
Grey walked forward to me. When he got to me he looked me up and down. He stared in silence.  
"You look nice." He said quietly. I gave him a glare. Etzio came up to me as well.  
"You do, Boss" He smiled. I gave him the same look. I looked over to a furious looking Nekco. I tried my very best not to laugh. It was almost impossible. I turned back to the boys who were still looking at me in a trance.  
"Enough of that. Are you heading home?" I asked. Etzio blinked.  
"Oh yeah. We are."  
"Are you going to walk with us?" Asked Grey still staring.  
"For a bit. Sebastian is picking me up from the mall soon."  
Grey took a step towards me. Standing right in front of me.  
"Let me guess… You're going to go home and change so the others won't see you like this… I guess we were lucky…" He side smiled. I gave him a sharp look. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. What annoyed me was that he was right.  
"A dog like you is always lucky. I haven't shot you yet, so you are VERY lucky" I sneered.  
He chuckled dryly.  
"Maybe it's not luck… Maybe you just like me."  
I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, eye to eye.  
"Not likely." I glared. "Now listen closely. I don't know what you're planning, but I don't like the way you're smiling."  
He chuckled again.  
"It could be because I think you look good." He moved in closer. I let go of his shirt and stepped back.  
"Mangy mutt." I spitted. Etzio was looking at Grey and I. He seemed to be glaring at Grey. He made eye contact with me and smiled, letting his glare fall. I cocked an eyebrow.  
I turned to see sour faces looking my way. The other girls who have waited must have been waiting for them as well. I guess these two were popular.  
Not wanting to make any more new enemies, I turned to the boys and said that we better get moving. We were about to set off when I heard a screech of a voice.  
"Oh Etzy."  
We turned to see Nekco looking all sweet faced her little posy of followers behind her. "Are you going now? Don't I get a hug?" She cooed.  
Eztio looked confused.  
"You want a hug?" He asked. Nekco nodded sweetly. Etzio fidgeted. He looked down at me. I looked up at him, I didn't really care so why was he looking at me? Grey moved in front of me breaking my eye contact with Etzio.  
"We'll go on ahead. You can stay here if you want." Grey said. Etzio panicked. Nekco came up to Grey.  
"Awh you're going too, sweetie?" She blinked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Can't you stay with Etzio and me?"  
"No. I'm going to walk with Boss." He replied staring at her with dark eyes. Nekco started to get flustered, but she kept the bitter sweet smile.  
"Awh, come on. The girls want to go down town with you. And why do you call her boss? Does she control you?" She moved chest to chest with Grey, pushing herself onto him. "I wouldn't do that." She purred.  
Grey took a step back and grabbed me by my waist.  
"I call her Boss out of respect. She guides me not controls me." He looked down at me with glittering eyes. I look at him with little interest. Moving away from him I turned to Etzio.  
"You coming or what?" I sighed.  
Etzio nodded. He looked at Nekco and her little gang.  
"Sorry. Maybe some other time." He walked over to my side. I looked at Nekco.  
"Like I said. He would have told me." I said plainly. Her face screwed up. She looked like she could burst a vein. I smirked and turned away from her. "Come on then you two. You know I'm not patient."  
With that we walked in a line away from the pissed off clown faced girl and her little posy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked with the boys. I asked about their day. Etzio smiled.  
"It was good. Better now that I know that you're just round the corner."  
Grey nodded in approval.  
I gave a brief smile. We walked in a line, Etzio telling a story about what he learned in History. I wasn't interested but I smiled and nodded.  
We went round a corner to see a group of boys with the same uniform as Etzio and Grey. As soon as Etzio saw them he stopped. I looked up at him.  
_I guess they're not friends. _  
Grey stood straight faced looking at the boys as well.  
"How about we go around this place?" Asked Etzio fake smiling at me.  
_Now I'm interested. _  
"I take it you're not the closest of friends with them?" I asked. Etzio blinked, he fidgeted on the spot.  
"No. They are a bunch of pricks." Said Grey bluntly still staring at them.  
As soon as he said that a boy with brown hair and glasses looked up from his little gang. He saw us standing there. He tapped the others and nodded at us. They all turned around staring at us. Grey stood firm while Etzio slumped back. I sighed. I grabbed Etzio's hand and squeezed it. He looked down at me, before blushing bright red. I smiled kindly.  
"Come on we're almost there. If anything starts I'll use my 'Boss persona' on them."  
Etzio seemed to relax. Grey looked at me then at my hand in Etzio's and back to me.  
"Can I hold your hand too?" He asked.  
"No." I sniffed.  
We walked past the boys, my hand still in Etzio's. As we walked past I talked to Etzio about my day at school. Grey walked beside us. We got a few steps past them when one spoke up.  
"Ha look. Etizo is with a girl from the dumbass school" the one with glasses smirked. I stopped and turned on my heel.  
_Oh… You wanna go there ,buddy? Go Boss persona.  
_I let go of Etzio's hand and walked straight up to the boys.  
"Say that again, four eyes? I didn't hear you right first time." I said my eyes hard, persona kicking in. I could tell they felt uncomfortable. The boy in glasses looked around at the others for help. I moved into the boys little circle. They moved back spacing away from each other. I stood my ground glaring at four eyes hard.  
"I'm waiting." I said darkly.  
The boys started to sweat.  
"I-I said… That Etizo is with a girl… From the other school." He whined. I stepped closer to him.  
"Really? I thought you said something different…" I snapped. I was eye to eye with the boy. He was really starting to panic now. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him face to face. I stared hard at him. I spoke menacingly.  
"Now look here four eyes. I say you keep them words to yourself or you'll be wheeled back home tonight. Us dumbasses can get violent." I pushed him back making him topple backwards and fall in a heap on the floor in front of me. I did a pan stare at the other boys. They were all terrified. I sighed. I turned with a flick of my hair and walked away from the boys. I grabbed Etzio's hand again and walked forward with him. I looked over my shoulder to see Grey walking backwards, plain faced and flipping off the group of boys who were still all in shock. I smirked. Grey turned back around to see me smirking. He smiled thinly. I nodded.

We got to the mall. Etzio was still thanking me for what I did.  
"You were all like 'Really? I thought you said something different' it was so cool!" He smiled. I smiled back. _  
Yes Etzio, I know I was the one who said it.  
_A lot of people were at the mall. Kids with my uniform seemed to be everywhere. They were all looking at me. Maybe for two reasons. One, I was the new girl. Two, I was with these two.  
I sighed. I looked up at Grey. He was staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Can I hold your hand now?" He asked.  
"No."  
Grey stared blankly at me.  
"Please?" He outstretched his arm to grab my hand. I quickly moved it away.  
"I said no." I snapped.  
His expression went dark.  
"You held Etzio's" He nagged. I gave him a sharp look.  
"I only did it to save his skin. It won't matter anyway. Sebastian's now coming to get me."  
He carried on looking at me.  
_He really knows how to piss me off.  
_"Do you have to go right now?" Asked Etzio. "Can't we just go and grab something to eat real quickly? There are tons of good food shops around here. Please Boss?"  
I looked at him. His blue puppy dog eyes pleading. I grimaced. Damn those eyes. I heard whispers behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see some girls with my school uniform standing in a huddle. They kept glancing over to me and back to each other. One of them said something and they all looked over. I sighed.  
I felt something grab and curl around my hand. I looked down to see Grey's hand lapsed around mine. I looked up at him with evil eyes. He looked down at me innocently.  
"It will shut me up." He mumbled. I turned and looked at Etzio. He was smiling.  
"I'll pay."  
_I seriously have no fucking choice here.  
_With a heavy sigh I gave in. Etzio cheered. He set off in a random direction talking about how he knows a great place that serves Ramen and Grey dragged me along by my hand, side smiling to himself.  
_I knew I shouldn't have gone to fucking school._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got dragged around while Etzio hunted down the Ramen restaurant. Grey held my hand tight as I got yanked and pulled. He could tell I didn't want to be here. We finally found the restaurant. Etzio smiled at me.  
"Like I said, this place has the best Ramen." He jeered.  
"Yes. The best in the world in fact!" Came a voice. We all looked over to a well build man with short brown hair. He had bright brown eyes with a white apron on. Eztio smiled at the man.  
"Yonahari." He greeted the man. The man laughed boomingly.  
"Good to see you, Etzio. Still as happy as ever." Yonahari walked over to Etzio and patted him on the head. Etzio laughed and smiled. He looked over at me. He grinned and grabbed my other hand. He pulled me over, making Grey let go of my hand (Finally), to the well-built man and introduced me.  
"Yonahari, this is Eva. She's the girl I talk about all the time. Boss this is the owner of the restaurant" Etzio beamed.  
_He talks about me?_  
Yonahari looked me up and down. He smiled and chuckled.  
"So this is the famous 'Boss' then. Quite the looker." He smiled. "Name's Yonahari. This young lad here doesn't shut up about you."  
I bowed.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Eva. Sorry for my friend's annoyance."  
Yonahari blinked. The then laughed loudly almost shaking the mall down.  
"No need to be so formal. This youngin' has brought smiles to both me and me wife. Him and Grey are like family. This means you are too, my dear."  
I stood up straight and smiled. I looked at Etzio. He was looking at me with a winded look on his face as if someone just punched him in the gut.  
_Whoa. What's up with him?  
_He blinked and smiled widely. I let it slide for now. I felt something grab my hand again. I snapped a look at Grey who was just standing there with his blank look holding my hand.  
"Hello to you too, Grey" Chuckled Yonahari. "Talkative as usual."  
Grey nodded. Yonahari looked at our hands. He blinked.  
"Are you two a couple then?"  
"No." I said simply. "Like the big child he is, he got jealous because I held Etzio's hand earlier."  
Yonahari boomed again.  
"What you like, sport." He chuckled clasping Grey on the shoulder. Yonahari then clapped his hands. "Come on, we got hot noodles on the pot just watin' to be eaten."  
He shooed us inside. The place was packed. Yonahari got a table by the window behind some girls that looked my age, but they weren't wearing a uniform so I didn't know if they went to my school or not. He sat us down. "I'll leave the mrs' to yer now" Yonahari smiled and then walked away whistling. I looked around. The place was heaped with people. They must have some good food.  
A middle aged woman came to our table smiling. She had light green eyes, her shoulder black hair tied back into a bun. She was wearing the same type of apron as Yonahari.  
"Oh Etzio! You look as handsome as ever!" He giggled pinching Etzio's cheek. She turned to Grey. She gasped loudly. "Grey! You got some muck on your face!" She licked the tip of her thumb and rubbed below Grey's eye. "Yer can't look messy in front of your lady friend here." Grey grumbled as she wiped. She then turned to me and winked.  
_Well you seem friendly.  
_"You got to keep an eye on these pair. They 're such trouble makers." She chirped.  
I smiled.  
"You don't know the half of it."  
We giggled.  
"My name is Bara. I'm Yonahari's wife. I take it you're Eva or 'Boss'?" She smiled. "I wish I had young men calling me that. It would be a joke that could not get old."  
I nodded.  
"It is rather amusing." We both shared a look and giggled with each other. After our little fit, she whipped out a little note pad. She asked us what we would like.  
"I take it you want the usual Etzio?" She smiled. Etzio grinned and agreed.  
"You want the 30 minute challenge again, Grey?" She asked looked at the black haired boy. He nodded.  
"You've already beaten the challenge and hold the record. So why do you keep ordering it?" Etzio laughed. Grey looked at Etzio.  
"It tastes good." He said plainly. We all laughed. Bara turned to me.  
"What'cha want, love?" She smiled.  
I looked at the menu. I chose a simple pork ramen. Bara wrote everything down, smiled and said the food will be here shortly.  
After she walked away I remembered something that had been bothering me.  
Oh yeah. When Etzio looked like he had been punched in the gut. I turned to him.  
"So, a while ago, you were acting strange. What's wrong?" I questioned him.  
He looked at me. He avoided eye contacted.  
"I don't know what you mean…" He mumbled.  
Bull.  
Shit.  
I stared at him.  
"Tell me."  
He started to fidget on his chair. I kept baring my eyes into him until he snapped.  
"Okay." He sighed "Well… You said I was your friend… Not just 'some dog' like you normally call me…" He shuffled on his seat.  
_Was that it? Really?  
_I chuckled.  
"You still are a dog. But that doesn't mean you're not my friend."  
Etzio looked up. "Of course you are my friend, Etzio." I smiled. Etzio blushed and smiled.  
"Am I your friend too?" Asked Grey staring at me.  
"No, you're annoying." I jeered.  
Etzio laughed. I chuckled and Grey side smiled.

"Here ya are, loveys." Bara beamed as she placed our food in front of me and Etzio. The smell was amazing it was making my mouth water. Etzio smiled. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and handed me the other pair. I nodded as a thank you.  
"Here comes yours, Grey." Smiled Bara.  
A massive bowl of Ramen was being carried by a young girl about my age. She looked a lot like Bara with her black hair. She was wearing a white apron as well. She placed the food in front of Grey. She stood there, moving from side to side. She had light brown eyes like Yonahari's. She started to say something.  
"E-E… Enjoy the food…" She said her face red. She then bowed and scuttled off. Bara shook her head.  
"That girl. Honestly." She turned back to us. "Enjoy the food, my loves. Don't make a mess now." She winked and walked away to let us enjoy our meal. I looked at Grey's massive bowl of Ramen. It had about 5 tons (At least) of noodles and meat in it. I know Grey can eat a lot, but seriously?  
Grey saw me gawping at the bowl and side smiled.  
"You want to try some?" He asked. The food did look good.  
"Just a bit." I said. I was about to use my own chopsticks to grab some meat, but Grey used his own and grabbed a big bit of pork. He held his hand under it as he moved it to my mouth.  
"Say 'Ah'" He smiled.  
"Ah." I mumbled. Grey fed me the slice of pork. It tasted amazing. I hoped mine tasted like this. I chewed and savoured the flavour. I made a humming sound to show I liked it. Grey smiled and Etzio laughed.  
As I ate I heard whispers and a click sound like someone was taking photo from a camera from behind me. The group of girls that was sitting behind us started to mumble. I looked over my shoulder. All the girls were wearing skimpy looking outfits that showed off way too much skin. All their hair was done up with highlights and extensions. Far too much makeup. One of them had their phone out.  
_Jesus. What is with teenage girls today?  
_I turned back to my food and started to eat. A few minutes in and I heard Grey say, 'Thank you for the meal'.  
I know what's happened. He ate it all hasn't he…?  
I looked sideways at the bowl.  
Yep.  
Empty.  
"Jesus man. Where do you put it all?" I said jokingly. Grey looked over at me.  
"I put it in the hole where you should be" He said coolly. I flicked him round the ear.  
"Wow. Must be a big hole. Trying to tell me something, dog?" I replied chuckling. Etzio laughed. Grey smiled at me.  
I could hear more whispers from the girls behind us. Dismissing it I turned back to my food. I looked at the corner of my eye to see Grey eyeing my pork.  
_You can't be serious…  
_"Really?" I asked him. He looked at me.  
"I gave you some of mine. It's the law" He smiled.  
"What are you? Five?"  
"Yeah."  
I sighed. I rolled the bowl over to him. He looked at the bowl then back to me. "I fed you." He chuckled.  
"Seriously?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. Grey opened his mouth.  
"Ah."  
Etzio laughed.  
"It is fair, boss. You do always say and 'eye for an eye'." Giggled Etzio.  
I shot a look at him.  
"Not helping."  
With a sigh. I got a slice of pork and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and smiled.  
"Yum." He smiled.  
"Ass." I snorted.  
Once again I heard whispers and a click behind me. This was starting to piss me off. I brushed it off.  
"Would you like some too, Etzio?" I asked. Etzio Blinked.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"It is fair." I said mimicking him. He smiled. I got a slice of pork in between my chopsticks. I was about to put it in his mouth when Grey came from out of nowhere and nicked the slice off my chopsticks.  
"Hey!" I snapped. I punched him on the arm. "That wasn't yours!"  
"I was still hungry." He said muffled with the pork in his mouth. I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Fine, then Etzio gets two pieces." I quipped. I got another slice and move away from Grey. Keeping my eyes on him I fed Etzio the first slice.  
"Whoa! It's good." He chewed. I smiled. I got another slice. I could see Grey eyeing it up greedily. Taking my right hand I smacked him lightly on the nose.  
"Bad dog. Not yours." I spoke slowly as if I was talking to a child. I popped the seconded slice in Etzio's mouth. He chewed and smiled. I smiled back. Grey sat there with a smug look on his face.  
And, once again, whispers behind me.  
_Annoying…_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We finished up and waved good bye to Yonahari and Bara. I could see the young girl who served us peeking behind Yonahari, waving gently.  
As we walked Etzio talked about how he knew Yonahari and Bara. Turns out that Bara used to go to school with his mother. They kept in touch all this time.  
"It's pretty cool how you can just know someone for that long. That pretty much makes you family" He smiled.  
We walked past a burger shop to see a group of boys sitting round a table talking loudly. I only glanced at them but I saw something at the corner of my eye. Looking back I saw the ginger haired boy from the football field, Usui. He was looking at me with his green eyes. I barely gave him a second glace and carried on walking.  
We walked out the mall. I said goodbye to Etzio and Grey.  
"I'll be at the base tonight. I need to talk something over with Stein." I called as they walked away.  
"We'll be there!" Etzio shouted back. I waved as they walked around a corner out of sight.  
Picking up my phone from my skirt pocket, I dialled Sebastian's number. On the second ring he picked up.  
"I'm ready to go home. I'm waiting outside." I spoke into the phone. I hung up after that. Moving over a brick wall, I leaned against it and waited.  
_I would listen to my music. But I left my headphones in my bag...  
Damn it._  
I saw someone in the corner of my eye standing there. Looking up I saw Usui standing there. I cocked and eyebrow.  
_What does he want?  
_"Was one of those boys your boyfriend?" He asked. I blinked at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Are. You. Dating. One. Of. Those. Boys?" He spoke slowly like I did to Grey earlier.  
_Oh fuck you.  
_I held my tongue.  
"No. I am not." I said trying hard not to let the spite get through in my tone.  
"Oh." He said.  
_Oh? OH? I SO want to punch the shit out of you right now. Now walk away before I lose my patience.  
_"Is that all?" I growled. He nodded.  
_Piss off then, gingi.  
_"Go away then."  
He stood there looking at me. What does this fucker want?  
Some girls with my school uniform walked past. I could hear them whispering.  
"She's got those posh hot boys and now she's taking Usu? Bitch." The girls hissed.  
I sighed. I looked up at the ginger haired boy.  
"I don't suppose you can make like a banana and fuck off?" I said neutrally.  
Usui said nothing. Suddenly he moved towards me his arm outstretched. Before it touched me I smacked it away with the back of my hand. Usui pulled his hand back looking at me.  
"You got some fluff on your shoulder." He spoke in monotone. I looked down to see a white bit of fluff hanging on my school uniform. I brushed it off, not thanking him. He looked at me and sighed.  
"You know… You better get off that high horse of yours. Acting like that will get you into trouble."  
_Fuck.  
You.  
_"No thank you." I said. "You look so tiny from up here I don't want to get down."  
He stared at me.  
I glared at him.  
"Just remember when you fall off… You're going to be tiny too."  
"Good thing I'm an experienced rider then."  
"Even the best can fall"  
"Then they are not the best."  
Our little staring contest continued for a few more seconds, until it was interrupted by Sebastian pulling up on the curb. A crowd started. Not wanting to make a big scene I pushed off the wall and quickly walked to the limo. I could feel Usui eyes still digging into me. Sebastian opened the back door and let me in, tipping his driving hat. He closed it, leaving me alone in the back of the limo. More people started to crowed. I could see Usui still staring through the blacked out glass.  
_Believe me. I'm not coming off this horse anytime soon. And I'm sure as hell am not going to fall off it. I know what I'm doing. So stay out of it, dog.  
_Sebastian got in the front and drove away, all the time Usui looking me right in the eye as if he could see me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So…" Smiled kairi. "Tell me about your day." She leaned in as I walked through the door.  
"It was… Interesting. I found out the Etzio and Grey goes to the rich school near mine."  
Kairi clapped her hands.  
"That's wonderful! You can walk to school together and go out after school and hit the town…" Kairi went on about how we could study together like study buddies. I smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She took my school bag. I told her I was going to the base tonight and asked if she could wrap up some of the cookies I baked.  
"The twins liked them so I told them I'll see if I can get you to make some more."  
"Still telling them that I bake all of the treats?" She asked smiling.  
I nodded.  
She beamed and said she'll get right on it. I thanked her and moved past Sebastian, up the stair case to my room.  
I walked in to my room, walked over and leaped on my bed. My skirt went up over my panties, but I didn't care. Hopefully Sebastian doesn't walk in. I sighed heavily into the cover thinking over all the things that had happened today. I laid there for a while. Looking over to my bedside table I looked at the book I was reading and my pistol. I sighed again, got off my bed and moved over to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a crop top and my biker denim jacket. The normal outfit I wear to the dogs play house. I walked into the en suite and had a shower. It felt good to let my hair down and feel clean. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. As soon as I opened the door to my room, I felt that something wasn't right. Everything looked how I left it. But something was different. I felt like I was being… Watched.  
Keeping cool I moved over to my bed. I picked up a book that I had left on my bedside table. I noticed something. My gun wasn't there.  
_Shit. No weapon.  
_I looked around my large room. I nervously licked my lips and slowly headed for the door. I could get out and get a gun from the basement. I looked from side to side seeing if there was anything amiss. I got to the door without even a fly buzzing around. I grabbed the handle and twisted it.  
"You will catch a cold if you walk around like that, malady." Came a familiar voice. I sighed and turned to see Sebastian smiling at me holding my gun on a sliver tray.  
"I thought someone was in here. Were you watching me?" I asked my eyes narrowing. He smiled like a snake.  
"I'm always watching you, malady."  
I shuddered. Was he watching me just now while I was… I shake my head. Looking down at the weapon on the tray. I moved closer and snatched the gun. I looked it over. It was sparkling. He must have cleaned it. I turned to him with an icy look in my eyes.  
"Don't ever take my belongings without me knowing. Do you understand?" I snap. Sebastian's grin grew wider.  
"It looked dirty. I only cleaned it. It's my job to look after you, malady."  
I felt my eye twitch. This was fucking annoying. I Walked over to my bed and threw the gun on the soft mattress. I pulled my towel tighter around myself.  
"Where are the clothes that you will be wearing to the base, malady?" Asked Sebastian. I pointed over to the en suite. Sebastian walked through the door and appeared moments later with my clothes. I nodded as a thank you. As I took the clothes away from him, he quickly grabbed the side of my towel and pulled it away from my naked body. I gasped in surprise.  
"What the hell are you playing at?!" I screamed quickly unfolding the clothes in my arms and squashing them to myself trying to cover my flesh. Sebastian blinked.  
"I was only helping you change, malady." He sighed. "When will you ever just let me do my job?"  
I moved away from him.  
"I can do it myself!" I screeched. "I don't need you to dress me!"  
Sebastian sighed again. He moved closer to me.  
"Malady, you say that but you don't even seem to have picked out any underwear… Unless…" Sebastian gasped. "You wanted to go without them!"  
I gawped at him.  
"Malady what an unsightly thing to do! You can go prancing around with nothing underneath. I thought bigger of you, ma-"  
"SHUT UP!" I squealed, blushing furiously. "I was going to get some! Don't make such unnerving accusations!"  
Sebastian blinked and smiled.  
"I shall help you then, malady."  
_Did you not hear me scream at you? I don't need your help!  
_He walked over to my chester draws and pulled the top draw. My underwear draw. I got even redder. I ran over to him pushing myself between him and the draws, clutching my clothes.  
"G-get out of there!" I stammered.  
Sebastian blinked again.  
"Malady, are you blushing? Are you really so embarrassed to show me your under garments?"  
I let my silence be the answer to that. He smiled. He moved a trail of wet hair from my face and tucked it behind my red ears. "There is no need. It is my job, malady." He chuckled. "You are so cute like this."  
_What? Butt naked with some clothes barely covering my body and red like a tomato? Yeah I'm fucking adorable.  
_I put my hand in the draw behind me and grabbed some underwear. I held it in front of him briefly.  
"There, I have some. Please just go now." I squeaked quickly putting the underwear behind me.  
"Sebastian chuckled.  
"Very well malady. I will see you to it." With that he turned to the door and walked out. I could still feel him grin as he walked away.  
_You're a son bitch._

I walked down the staircase fully dressed, hair down and Eagle in its holder around my waist. Kairi and Sebastian were waiting for me at the double doors. When I reached them Kairi gave me some of the cookies I baked wrapped up in a plastic sandwich bag. I nodded as a thank you. Bowing to both of them, I walked out of the mansion and into the garage. I opened the metal sider door and looked over my black motorbike. Taking the keys off the side I plugged them in and started her up. She growled as she ignited. I climbed on; revving her a few more times, then speeded off to the town.

The City was always beautiful at this time of evening. The light had just come on and there was a glow around the town centre. Moving in and out the cars with ease I made my way to the west side of town.  
I stopped at a red light watching the other cars go past. I balanced on my bike as I waited. I looked around. Something caught my eye. On the side walk next to me I saw a blonde haired prick surrounded by girls and a few boys smiling at me.  
It was Takashi. Smiling at me like a snake. He said something to the little posy of people around him and pointed at me. They all turned my way. Girls instantly gave me evils and the boys gawped at me. I cocked an eyebrow and gave then no attention and looked straight ahead.  
_This light better fucking hurry up.  
_I looked sideways at Takashi. He was holding up a phone and pointing the camera at me. As he was doing this the light turned green. I revved my motorcycle, moving on the back wheel I zoomed away from the blonde prick and his little gang.

I got to the west side of town. It was run down with shady people hanging around on the streets. Lots of people with hoodies or wearing the same colour scarfs.  
_They must be from the colour gang that's been giving us grief.  
_They weren't doing any real damage. Just getting in our way and giving me a headache.  
I rode my bike in between two rundown warehouses. There was a bar door with a metal padlock on it. The padlock was real, but the door was not. Rolling my bike against the wall I pulled open the fake part of the wall. I grabbed the bars of my bike and rolled it in before closing the fake wall behind me. I moved down further in the wall. The secret tunnels ran under the building like a maze, winding and bending like a tied string. You would get lost if you didn't know where to go. About five minutes of walking down the corridors I came to a large bolted metal door. There was a bleeping lit up panel on the wall next to it. I moved up to it and tapped in a code. With a beep I tapped in the second code. It was Ed's idea for a second code, made it harder to get in. With a grind of gears, the bolts turned and the door swung open. Two dark figures stood in front of me. My eyes widened as they lunged forward. Reacting, I twisted round one of the figures, grabbed his arm and twisted him back and pulled down sharply. With a cry he went down to my waist, I got my elbow and slammed down on his back. A pained yell sent him down to the floor. The other figure moved fast aiming to punch me in the face. I moved sharply sending the first streaming past just and inch from my cheek. I grabbed the arm and sharply twisted it round. A sharp yelp came from my attacker. I rolled my leg behind his and bent him back. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. I quickly pulled up my leg and slammed down onto his stomach. A pained grunt came from him as he moaned on the floor along with his partner. I sighed.  
"You need to move more to the right. Seeing at you both are left handed, you move that way naturally." I flicked my hair and grabbed my bike handle bars.  
Pained moans came from the twins on the floor.  
"Are… We… Getting… Better…?" Moaned Criken on the floor. I looked at him and his brother, Oats.  
"No." I rolled my bike over him and moved into the main hall. I heard pained and disappointed groans on the floor behind me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I moved into the high ceiling room. This was the centre of the dog's kennel. A chair was placed at the top of the hall on a pedestal, for yours truly. I would sit there like a Queen and settle their problems and set our next task, I.E Raiding, steeling, fighting other gangs. Two doors on centre sides of the walls lead to more hallways that lead to dorms for the dogs themselves, Steins_ 'laboratory'_ and the armoury. Looking around the main hall, I saw Ed punching the air. He was wearing a lose tank top, black boots and long black trousers, his brown, leather belt tied on his silver pocket watch. His long blonde hair was tied back into his classic plat. He had a sticky up bit of hair that never seemed to go down on the tip of his head that was in between two parts of layered fringe. His yellow eyes darted to me and lit up.  
"Boss!" He yelled, punching the air again, smiling. "I've been practicing." He pulled up his arm and flexed. "Bet I could take you on!"  
I nodded back to the pair crawling through the door.  
"You feel lucky?" I smirked. Ed chuckled.  
"I warned them as they stood there waiting for you. I guess I couldn't get it into their heads." He chuckled.  
I smiled. Rolling up my bike and leaned it on the wall. I moved down onto the chair at the end and sat down.  
_3…2…1…  
_"BOSS!" A swarm of scarred, tattooed men busted through the doors one either side of the walls. They stood in front of me smiling broadly. I nodded.  
"Everyone." I spoke to the crowed. I looked around at the group of men. They were all marked with the gang's tattoo. I had it too. Mine was in between my shoulder blades. It was rather small, about the size of my palm. The tattoo was a snarling, black wolf's head with black streaks and lines coming from it. The eyes and teeth, white, making them stand out.  
"Is there any plans for a new raid?" Came a voice from the men.  
"Boss! I've been practicing! Can I have a fight?" Shouted another.  
I hid a smile.  
"Listen all of you. I'm not here for long. I've just came to check something up with Stein."  
A group of disappointed 'Awhs' and 'Sighs' came from the group in front of me. I nodded at them and told them to carry on with what they were doing. Many of them headed back through the doors probably back to their own rooms or the armoury. Most of the ones I cared to learn the names of stayed in the room. The twins were now back on their feet. They were Identical apart from their eyes. Criken had the right one dark blue and the left one maroon. Oats had the same but switched over. They both had shoulder length green hair and wore the same green jackets with jeans. You could just spin them around and it's like a game of 'Guess what cup the ball is under'.  
A young man with black hair and blue eyes stood to the left of me leaning on the wall. This was the same man who got shot three years ago. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. Craig. That was his name. I would say he was a friend. Turns out that he's a pain in the ass and kind of a prick. But what can you do? Just yell at them and shoot them in the foot every now and then seems to work.  
Edward was still in the room, talking to William. A 17 year old boy with light brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket over a red top and wore black skinny trousers. He looked at me with a smile and nodded. I nodded back.  
The twins limped over to me.  
"Why can't you just stand there and take the hit?" Grumbled Oats.  
"We've been training and yet you seem to knock us down instantly." Mumbled Criken.  
I sighed.  
"All I'm doing is pushing you harder." I spoke. "If I just stood there and took it you won't be getting any better. I'm setting you a target and when you get here, you will be more pleased that you got there with your own skill."  
The boys mumbled to each other. They moved away from me. I figure fell from the beams of the high room and landed in front of me.  
"Altair." I nodded.  
The hooded man kneeled in front of me. He wore white hooded robes with leather straps wrapped around his chest. He had a red bit of fabric around his waist that held a long knife to him. He had black skinny trousers with padded shoes on his feet. He looked at me from under his hood. I couldn't see his eyes and to my knowledge no one has seen him with his hood down.  
"Boss. I was on the roofs today. The Yellow Scarfs… Their numbers are increasing." He voice was low and serious. His tone never changes, with when the time he fell and broke his arm. When we asked if he was okay, he replied coolly and just grabbed his his arm that was twisted at an alarming angle. He was really digging his fingers into his sleeve. You could tell that he was in pain.  
"I am aware that they are on the rise. There are one hundred and fifty of us, and if things keep going the way they are…" I mused.  
Al stood and nodded.  
"I know that skill over takes numbers… But they are getting out of hand."  
I nodded. Everyone who stayed was now quiet, listening in on our conversation. This was a growing problem and Al did have a point. If they carry on with these numbers…  
I sighed.  
"Keep an eye on them, Al."  
Altair's mouth pressed into a hard line. He didn't like me using the nickname I gave him, but he never did object.  
"I shall."  
And with that, Altair turned and ran at the left wall. He moved fast and kicked off the ground. He started to wall run up the wall until he found a part of the wall that was sticking out. He moved his foot onto it and kicked off it onto the wooden beams. He balanced on them and moved across to a small hole and disappeared through it.  
Looking around I saw everyone's face with a troubled expressions. Even the twins were looking over their shoulders at me. They must have given this some thought as well. I stood from the chair.  
"This is not a problem right now. Maybe in the future there will be problems. Right now, we will wait for them. And if they want to go to war…"  
I moved forward and pan skimmed around, looking everyone in the eye.  
"Then we will give them a fight. We will make them start the war. And we will make them finish it."  
Everyone nodded and grinned, eyes lighting up. These men looked up to me. I was their leader. They will follow me into hell and back.

And I wouldn't have it any other way


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I moved from the hall and into the corridors, heading to Steins workplace. I walked down to the very bottom of the hallway to a set of large white double doors. I put my hand on the handles and swung them open.  
A scalpel few past my face, air blowing my hair. I blinked. Stein was behind a white table that was over turned as a make do cover. Behind it someone was throwing test tubes and just plain wrecking the white room. Stein was crouched down. He was wearing a long white scientist's coat. His circle rimmed glasses dominated over his dark grey eyes and the scar that ran from the tip of his right temple down to his left jaw line. He had short, dark grey hair that just brushed over his glasses. His dark eyes darted to me.  
"Oh hello, Boss." Stein smiled as if there wasn't someone rampaging behind him. I quickly darted down behind the table with Stein and grabbed my pistol from its holder.  
"The hell is going on, Stein?!" I yelled at him.  
He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well… I wanted to do some tests on Kyle to see how his immune system was… But I forgot he doesn't like needles…"  
I blinked at him. He forgot that the psychopath doesn't like needles...  
I glared at him. He looked around innocently.  
Peeking round the corner of the table I could see Kyle skipping with some wires. He had his long, light brown hair tied back into a low pony tail with his yellow beanie over the top of it, his parted fringe sticking out from under it. He was wearing an orange long coat with no sleeves over the top of his white office long sleeved shirt. He had grey trousers and brown boots. His light green eyes were darting around the room.  
I sighed. Putting my gun back in its holder, I moved out a little bit more. Kyle quickly turned. He had scalpels in between his fingers, blade out. He swung his arm sending one right at me. I moved my head sharply to the right. The blade skimmed past my cheek, cutting into it slightly. I winced at the pain.  
"Kyle!" I snapped. "Snap out of it!"  
Kyle blinked. He looked around the room, then back to me. He smiled.  
"Oh. Heyyy Boss. When did you get here?" He beamed. I cocked an eyebrow. I stood and moved towards him. He jumped back onto a white counter. I glared at him.  
"Kyle. Come here." I growled.  
"No. You'll yell at me." He sniffed. My eye twitched.  
"Kyle…" I crossed my arms. Kyle hopped onto on foot to the other, looking around innocently. He whined. Stein was now putting the table he was hiding behind, back to how it was. He used his index and middle finger to push up his large round glasses.  
"It's Steins fault! He tried to stab me. It was only self-defence…" Kyle squeaked pointing at Stein with an extended index finger.  
"I only wanted a blood sample. I wasn't going to hurt you… Much…" Mumbled Stein, picking up some glass shards. Kyle narrowed his eyes at Stein. I sighed.  
"Enough." I brought my thumb and index finger up to the bridge of my nose. "Kyle. Get down from there and help Stein clear up this place."  
Kyle mumbled, but did as I said. He got down and started to pick up the mess he had made. I looked around the broken room. It was about the same size of my room. Only more white. A part from the over turned table and chairs there was an examination bed with white sheets. There was a sink on one of the counters next to some non-broken beakers and test tubes and a white computer surrounded with paper. A white desk with more paper was next to it. On the right side of the room was a large subject room. One of the walls was a one way mirror, so you could see in and the one inside can't see out. Inside the room there was a bed, a table and chair and a metal door leading out to a hallway that connected to this room. Next to that there was a bolted door with a long narrow corridor behind it. At the end of the corridor a large bolted stood were… Flippy was. That was the name that everybody labelled him with. I didn't know his actual birth name. I don't think anyone knows. Defiantly suits him I must say. I looked around to see Stein with a syringe in his hand, creeping up on Kyle, who was blissfully unaware of his sneaking attacker. With a shine of his glasses, Stein stabbed the syringe deep into Kyle's arm and quickly pulled back on the tube, pulling blood from his skin. Kyle yelped and moved backwards making the syringe slide out of his skin.  
"The dickens?!" Cried Kyle, gripping his arm.  
Stein smiled triumphantly swishing the blood in the tube. Kyle's face darkened. He moved forward menacingly, gripping a piece of glass so tight that it was making his hand bleed. I moved forward breaking his eye contact with Stein.  
"ENOUGH!" I bellowed making Kyle and Stein jump. I glared at Kyle. "Put down the glass and report back to your cell. Stein..." I turned round to him and started to walk to him. Stein nervously stepped back. "This all started because YOU were foolish enough to 'forget' about his fear of needles." Stein pressed up against the white wall as I still walked menacingly towards him. "And to make it worse, you stabbed one in him without my or his consent. Just to get a blood sample." I stood close to him eye to frightened eye. "Give me that syringe."  
Stein shakily handed me the blood filled tube. I snatched it from him and moved to the sink and pressed down on the syringe, letting the blood pour down the pipes. I let the syringe drop into the sink and turned to the solemn faced Stein and the smug looking Kyle. I looked at Kyle.  
"Cell. Go. Now." I snapped. Kyle tipped his beanie to me, he turned to Stein and launched the bloody glass shard he was holding flying into the wall next to Stein's skull. He joyfully hopped down the small corridor connecting to the white room and went into the subject room. Even though he couldn't see me he smirked and waved out to the glass before leaping on the bed. I looked at Stein who was looking around the room rubbing the back of his neck. I held my gaze. Stein skidded his foot around the floor in front of him.  
"Sorry… Boss…" He mumbled, looking at his feet like a child being told off by his mother.  
"Next time I won't let you off so easily." I sighed. I looked him in the eye. "Now. To business." I picked up one of the overturned chairs and sat down. "Flippy is getting restless." I moved my eyes to the bolted door leading to the psychopath.  
Steins eyes darkened.  
"You can hear it from here?"  
I nodded. This was the mystery with Flippy and I. I could hear his 'Beat'. It's something like a mental heartbeat. If he starts to… Flip. His beat would quicken. I was the only one who could hear his 'Beat'.  
Stein had run countless number of tests, but couldn't find a solid answer to why I could hear it. I just could.  
And right now…  
His beat was racing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Stein had picked up all of the glass shards and pulled out the one from the wall I waited patiently as he cleaned up, listing to Flippy's rhythm. When the room was how it should, Stein rolled over a white wheeled chair and sat backwards on it, facing me. He rolled over and grabbed a clipboard from the desk near the computer. He flicked through the papers. Grabbing the handle of the desk's draw he pulled it open and reached inside. He rummaged around until pulling a pen from the draw. Testing that it worked, he kicked the ground and rolled back over to me, his face serious.  
"How fast is it at the current moment?" He said going into his professional persona.  
"About 15 beats every five seconds." I replied. The normal 'Flippy Beat' was five beasts every five seconds, so this was a problem. The most beats that have been recorded were 35 every five seconds. That was when I first joined the gang. He doesn't like change.  
Stein wrote something on the clipboard. He stared at the board a while longer. Eyes hard.  
"I think… I would be a good idea to see…" Stein ran a hand into his hair, thinking hard.  
"I'll go in." I said. I looked at Stein coolly even though on the inside… I regretted what I said. Stein looked at me eyes widening. His mouth was moving trying to find the words. "We need to know why he's starting to panic the way he is." I said the words calmly and hid my shaking hands behind my back.  
Stein's mouth pressed into a hard line. He sighed and ran another hand through his hair.  
"Very well… You have your gun don't you?"  
I patted my gun that was snug in its holster. Stein looked at me with hard eyes.  
"If there is any trouble… I'll be watching on the CCTV."  
I nodded.

Stein moved to the bolted door. He tapped in a code. With a click the door slowly slid open. Behind the door as a small corridor big enough for a single file line. We moved down with me in front. At the end of the corridor there was a steel door. Stein told me that it was two inches thick of steel. Above the door was a CCTV camera. I could hear Stein breathing shakily. He sounded as nervous as I was. We got to the door. I looked over my shoulder at Stein. His eyes were dark under his glasses.  
"You ready…?" He asked in a shaking voice.  
I nodded in reply. He sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a small sliver key. He handed it to me. I took it. Stein looked at me and nodded.  
"I'll take it from here." I said calmly.  
Stein looked at me one last time. Then turned around and headed back down the corridor.  
I got the key and looked at the door. I stared at it for a while. I looked up at the camera above the door. I guess there was some recurrence knowing that Stein was just down the corridor. But Flippy is fast with his… Work.  
I took a deep breath. Put the key in the steel door's lock. I turned it. With a click the lock gave way. I put my hand on the circle handle. And opened the door.

I stood in a small padded room. The door slid shut behind me with a click. There was no handle on this side. For safety.  
There was nothing in the room with padded walls. It wasn't very big, about 23 feet long and 11 feet wide.  
A man with a potato sack over his head sat chained down in front of me. He was wearing a strait jacket and shaking slightly. He shifted in his black torn trousers and was chained down by his ankles by large metal chains. He was bare foot. I looked up at the corner of the room. There was another CCTV looking down at me. I nodded at it, feeling Stein watching on the other end. I took a very deep breath.  
"Flippy." I spoke to the chained up man.  
He stopped shaking. He titled his head slightly to the side, the sack moving with his head. I was visibly shaking with fear now. I didn't care that Stein was watching. I was too afraid to care. I stood there. Flippy hadn't moved. His head was still on the side. I could hear the beat. It was louder than it was a while ago and the speed was still the same.  
Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.  
That was all I could hear. Apart from my teeth chattering together. I took a shaky breath.  
"Are you fee-"  
Flippy quickly lunched up, making the chains around his feet clank. He stood shaking. His head was now snapped to the side. My breath was caught in my throat. Flippy stayed like that. Just standing there. The chains chattered along with his shaking. I put a hand on my gun just for reassurance.  
"Are you feeling okay, Flippy?" I asked, trying my hardest not to be so squeaky.  
Flippy snapped his head to the other side. I think I could hear him giggling. I took another breath.  
"Is there anything upsetting you?" I asked.  
"Too dark…" Flippy said in a low smooth voice and partly muffled because of the sack. I blinked at him. "I'm scared of the dark… Yes… Very scared… Like you are, Boss…" I could faintly hear an insane giggle from the shaking man in front of me. I swallowed.  
"It's dark because you have a sack on your head, Flippy. If we took it off, something might startle you…" I spoke slowly. Flippy snapped his head to the other side. I could defiantly hear a giggle. I could hear two beats. One Flippy's, the other my heartbeat, thundering in my head.  
"I can hear it…" Flippy whispered. He slowly sat back down. "I can hear that you're scared…"  
"Yes Flippy. You scare me." I whispered back.  
"Why…?" He giggled. "Whyyyyyy… Do I scare you...? Boss?"  
I ran my thumb other my gun handle.  
"Because I've seen what you can do. You can seriously hurt people." I spoke.  
Flippy rolled his head around in a circle before stopping and keeping his head down. Slowly, he rose from where he was sitting. I watched him cautiously. He moved his leg back. It got half way off the ground before the chain held its restraint. He put his foot back down on the floor and did the same motion again, just a little bit faster.  
"What… I… Can… Do…" Mused Flippy quietly. He kept kicking out and being held back by the chains. "What… I… Can… Do…"  
He kept repeating the phrase to himself, kicking out.  
I kept a hand on my pistol.  
Suddenly Flippy kicked out hard, making the links in the chain snap. Leaving his left leg free. I stared at the free leg in horror as if it was some sort of monster. "It's really dark… I can smell blood." He quickly kicked out with his other leg, now freeing it from the chains grip. I moved back.  
This was really.  
Really.  
Bad.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Flippy was hopping on one foot to the other. I was holding my gun, but I kept it at my side. He was laughing now. A loud laugh that made my insides go cold.  
"Can you take the sack off me, Boss…?" He cooed.  
"No, Flippy." I shook. I could hear something slide into the lock behind me. Stein must have seen Flippy break his chains and darted into action.  
Flippy must have heard the lock click too. He darted forward to me. I brought my gun up, trigger ready. Flippy curled round a fist hitting my arm making me shoot into the padded floor. He knocked me to the ground, kicking off the floor and jumping around. The thump of his beat was deafening. The door swung open. I saw Kyle at the door looking around franticly. He moved to Flippy who was savouring his freedom by bounding around the room. Stein was in behind Kyle moving swiftly to my side. I looked up over at Kyle who was smiling and jumping around with Flippy.  
"Flippy, old friend, old pal! It's been a while!" He giggled. Flippy turned to Kyle jumping in sync.  
"Do I hear a Kyle in the room? How have you been old friend?"  
They talked together like old friends. I cocked an eyebrow at them. Stein looked me over before helping me up. Stein looked over at the pair. His eyes narrowed.  
Flippy stopped.  
"Kyle… Be a sport and take off this sack…" He spoke softly. Kyle beamed.  
"My pleasure old bean."  
I moved forward as Kyle grabbed the top of Flippy's sack and ripped it off. He left the sack fall to the floor.  
Flippy's light green hair bounced around with him. For some reason he was wearing a camouflage beret over his head. His green eyes shone under his fringe that was patted down by the beret. They connected with mine. One of his pupils was tiny as if a strong light had just been shone in it. The other was too large corresponding with the other. He had a wide insane smile stretched across his face. He was drooling a little bit at the side of his mouth.  
He turned to Kyle.  
"Thanks old chap." He chuckled. Kyle smiled and bowed.  
I was on my feet now. Stein stood protectively at my side. I looked around for my gun. It was tossed over on the other side of the padded room. I looked back up. Flippy was looking at me. His eyes skimmed to the gun, then back to me. I raced towards the weapon, Flippy not seconds behind me. We collided, kicking the gun away from us. Flippy kicked out at me. I stepped back crossing my arms, embracing the blow. This was the advantage I had when fighting Flippy. No matter how fast or slow his beat was. He always moved to it. As if dancing. All I had to do was move off beat and he was a sitting duck.  
I listened closely to the beat. Flippy was hopping on one foot to the other, to it. I moved forward when he just kicked off the ground. I kicked round with my leg and tripped him up under his feet. He fell back with a yell, smile still plastered on his face as if this was some game.  
I moved quickly and grabbed the gun from the ground and pointed it at him. He laid on the floor looking up at me grinning. He laughed loudly. He arched his back and almost screamed. I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I looked up at Kyle who was trying to tip toe out of the bolted door.  
"KYLE!" I boomed. Kyle froze and spun on his heel.  
"Yes, Boss?" He smiled innocently. I glared at him. I moved my hand up and shot him in the arm. Kyle screamed and fell to the floor, gripping his arm. Stein looked at Kyle and sighed. Kyle clenched his teeth.  
"G-Good shot, B-boss!" Yelped Kyle.  
I sneered at Kyle. I looked down at Flippy. He was looking up at me with one eye under his hat. The other was looking softly at me. His insane grin was gone. He was smiling kindly at me. He lifted himself up.  
"I agree." He smiled. "Nice shot, Boss."  
His beat was returning back to normal.  
He was called Flippy for a reason.

Stein looked at the broken chains. Flippy was known for his strength so this came as no surprise. This was mainly an experiment for Stein. He had been changing the size and strength of Flippy's chains every now and then to see if he could manage them. I guess we still haven't found his limit.  
Flippy was sitting up, his green eyes cloudy, staring into space. He was shaking slightly and smiling thinly. Even though he had calmed down, we stayed our distance. You can never be too sure when Flippy… Flips.  
Stein unclamped the bottom half of the chains that was attached to the floor. He sized them up and gave them to Kyle, who was ripping apart of his coat and tying it around the wound I had made.  
I nodded at Stein and told him it was the sack on his head that made him panic.  
"He doesn't like the dark apparently." I spoke eyeing Flippy. Flippy looked up at me with a gentle smile. He nodded his head slowly. This man beat me while chained down and wrapped up in a strait jacket. Hard to believe that he's a malicious murderer.  
Stein nodded.  
"Very well. We will leave it off for now." Stein nodded unclamping the other chain.  
I nodded and started to move out the door. I heard something flop onto the padding behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Flippy face down on the floor. He rolled over on his side and looked up at me. He turned on his side and spun slowly towards me. He hit the bottom of my foot. He looked up at me with distant eyes.  
"Goodbye, Boss." He smiled. I cocked an eyebrow as he did a reverse of his actions and rolled back to where he was, face down on the padding. There he stayed, breathing gently.  
I sighed and walked out the room.


End file.
